Girl Story
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Bo Peep and Jessie are best friends. But what happens when Jessie challenges the wrong toy? Will things ever return to normal? Final Chapter Posted!
1. Chapter 1

_For Sara and Ashly_

* * *

1:

* * *

Bo looked at her board in dismay. "I don't understand," she said. "This is our third game of 'Battleship' and I haven't gotten a single hit."

Across from her, Jessie sat Indian style. "Aw, don't let it getcha down, Bo-Bo!" she said with a grin. "D8!"

Bo sighed. "You sunk my battleship." With a frown she pulled the tiny cruiser from its place and pegged it on top. "It's strange. You would think that in three games I would've at least…" she stopped. Jessie's face was turning red as her cheeks puffed out. She made a little snort, as if she were desperately trying to hold something in.

"Wait a minute…" Bo yanked Jessie's 'Battleship' Board toward her and turned it around.

"Hey you're cheatin'!"

" _I'm_ cheating?" Bo turned the board so Jessie could see it. "You didn't even put any ships on your board! No wonder I couldn't…"

At this Jessie could no longer hold it in and she burst into hysterical laughter as she collapsed on the floor, clutching her stomach as she rolled.

Bo scowled and stood up. She turned toward the bedroom door. "I'm out of here." Jessie stopped hooting and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Where're you goin'?"

"Back to Molly's room."

"Aw c'mon!" Jessie got up off the floor and followed her. "Don't get yer bloomers in a bunch! It was just a little joke!"

"It wasn't funny." Jessie made a pouty face. "Okay, it was a little funny. But you still cheated!"

"Don't be mad! I was just havin' a little fun!" Bo still scowled and as she started to walk to the door again Jessie jumped in front of her. She played pouted. "Aw, don't leave me in here all alone!"

Bo folded her arms. "You think that by acting cute you can just get away with anything, don't you?"

Jessie couldn't help but grin. "Are you kiddin'? I'm a cutie-patootie!" At this Bo's annoyed expression evaporated and the two women shared a laugh.

"Still my best friend?"

"Of course I'm still your best friend," said Bo. "Even if you are a cheater."

" _Yee-hah!"_ Jessie cheered and grabbed Bo for a tight hug, lifting her off of the ground. "And we're gonna be best friends forever and ever and ever and ever…"

There were thudding noises out in the hall as footsteps trampled up the stairs. Jessie dropped Bo. "See ya!" she yelled as she darted back to her spot.

As Bo moved back to where she'd been left, she smiled to herself. It _was_ good to have a best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Bo was cramped between Woody and Potato Head. "How do you guys stand being shoved in here?"

"What?" said Potato Head sarcastically. "Is the Princess uncomfortable?"

"Don't call me that!"

Woody gave Potato Head a warning look. "Knock it off, Spud Head. Bo's not used to the backpack." To Bo he said, "We make do. Some better than others…" He looked pointedly at Jessie, who was taking advantage of the tiny space to get as close to Buzz as possible. In fact she was sitting on his lap, playing with his buttons.

She giggled as she pressed each one. "Button, button, who's got the button?"

"I don't understand why Andy has to go over to Maxie's anyway," said Hamm. He was pushed all the way to the bottom underneath the others. "Can't she ever come to our house?"

"Guys, it's only across the street!" Woody scolded. "It's a five minute trip!"

"Then why does he need the backpack?"

Outside Maxie opened the door to her house. "C'mon Slowpoke! I can't beat you at _Mario Party_ if you're not in the living room with the Nintendo!"

Andy grinned mischievously. "Who says I'm not going to beat you?"

"I say!"

In the bag, the toys winced as Andy bounded up the stairs to Maxie's room, making them bounce and shake. Woody put his arms protectively around Bo so she wouldn't risk knocking into something that could make her chip. His cheeks colored red as she smiled and put her head on his chest. The Cowboy chuckled and gave an embarrassed grin to the other toys who were watching the pair with amusement.

Suddenly the book bag hit the floor and the zipper opened. Andy's hand grabbed Woody then reached in again to get Buzz. "I call Luigi!" said Maxie as the door shut.

Jessie pried open the sides and got out. _"HI!"_ she called loudly. "Anyone home?"

One by one the others made their way out. Rex was last and as he stepped out, his massive foot caught in the opening, sending him sprawling to the bedroom floor.

"Whoops!" Jessie ran over to pick him up. "Watch out for that last step, Rex! It's doozy!"

"I'm so clumsy!" he lamented. It was then something caught his eye. Something new in Maxie's bedroom that hadn't been there the last time they visited.

Jessie gave him a friendly smile. "Well, just be careful okay?"

"Hey Jess! Come look at this!" Potato Head suddenly called.

The Cowgirl ran toward the group, but Rex stayed behind. Instead, he started to walk toward Maxie's newest toy.

It was a tent, not too far from her toy box and next to the door flap was a metal plate glued to the fabric. _"'Madame Giselda,'"_ he read out loud. _"'Mystic Seer. See your future.'"_ Using his claw he pushed open the flap and peeked in.

"Come in!" said a voice. "Don't be shy!"

As the Dinosaur looked inside he could see her in the back of the tent. She was a tiny doll, barely six inches tall, with long shiny black hair underneath a purple bandanna that was decorated with stars and moons. There were large hoops in her ears and she had several bangles on each wrist. She wore a white puffy sleeved blouse with a skirt that matched her bandanna. In front of her was a table, covered with the same purple stars and moon cloth. In the center sat a ball on a black stand. "Well, do you want your fortune told or not?"

Rex stepped into the tent timidly. "Can you really tell the future?"

"Madame Giselda has never been wrong before," she answered. "She has a special gift."

"Oh! That's good!" Rex looked around. "So uh…where is Madame Giselda?"

" _I'm_ Madame Giselda!" she snapped. "Me!"

"But you said…"

"I was speaking in the third person," she said, irritated. "You're not very bright are you?"

"Wow!" Rex said in awe. "You can tell that by looking in your ball?"

"No," Giselda said flatly. "Now then," she pushed a button on the stand and the ball began to glow as tinkling music played from it. Rex's jaw dropped in amazement.

"It's so pretty!" he said, reaching for the ball.

"Don't touch!"

Rex pulled his tiny arm back. "Sorry."

"What is it you want to know? Madame…I mean, _I_ can see all! Say what you desire and I will foresee your fate."

"Okay, there is something I want to know, and I know it's kind of silly, but I am a dinosaur and not just a dinosaur, a carnivore! I just don't feel like I'm living up to my potential!" he babbled. "It agonizes me to the point of exhaustion but I feel stunted by my natural personality, as if that's what holding me back from what I really am or maybe what I really should be…"

" _Just tell me what you want!"_

"Do you see me ever being a scary dinosaur?" Giselda sighed and looked into the ball. Rex bent down and looked too. "Well?"

"No," said Giselda. "You will never be scary. You are nervous and faint-hearted and that is what you are destined to be for eternity."

Rex's face fell. "Oh…"

"Hmm…" Giselda frowned. "There is one more thing I see though."

Rex's beady eyes lit up. _"Really?"_ he screeched in excitement. _"What is it? What is it?"_

* * *

Jessie was by Maxie's bookshelf with Bo. She pulled out a paperback. _"'The Outsiders'…"_

Bo peered over her shoulder, concerned. "Isn't Maxie a little young for such a…"

It was at that moment that Rex ran out of Giselda's tent screaming. Both Bo and Jessie jumped at the sound. "Oh no, what is it now?" Bo sighed.

Rex ran past the two, wailing in an ear shattering pitch. As Bo covered her ears, Jessie reached out and grabbed the Dino. "Slow down there, Cowpoke!" she ordered as she turned him around. "What's all the ruckus for?"

" _A trap! She said I was going to fall into a trap!"_ Rex screamed. _"Oh I'm doomed!"_

"What? Who said you were going to fall into a trap?" Bo questioned. By now Andy's other toys were gathering to see what Rex was freaking out about this time.

" _Madame Giselda!"_ Rex cried. _"Madame Giselda said I was going to fall into a trap by noon tomorrow and there was no way I could avoid it!"_ He began to scream again, but Jessie grabbed his snout and held it shut.

"Okay, I'm gonna let go," she said. "But not until you calm down and tell me what's goin' on. Clear?" Rex nodded. "Are you calm?" He nodded again and she released his face.

"I went to get my fortune told by Madame Giselda and she said I was going to fall into a trap!"

"Who's Madame Giselda?" asked Hamm.

"She can see the future! She knows everything!"

Jessie made a raspy growl in her throat. "Oh 'fer the love of Mexican Jumpin' Beans…Rex, no one can tell the future!"

"But you told our fortunes!" Slinky reminded her. "Remember? Right after you moved in!"

"But I was just playin'!" said Jessie. "I can't actually see into the future!"

Potato Head looked shocked. "You can't?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I want my nickel back!" he snapped.

Jessie had her arms folded as she focused her attention on Rex. "So this fortune teller told you that you were doomed?" He nodded and turned toward the tent.

"She's in there." The Cowgirl pulled down her hat and, with her fists curled at her sides, she stalked toward the little pavilion.

Bo's face became alarmed as she watched her best friend march as if she were going to battle. "Jessie, don't!"

She didn't respond as she pulled open the curtain and stepped inside. Madame Giselda was seated in her spot. Jessie pointed. _"You!_ Did you tell my friend he was doomed to fall into a trap?"

"I only told him what I have seen," said Giselda.

Bo had gotten to the tent and she rushed in. "Jessie, don't hit her!"

Jessie ignored Bo. "How dare you!" she yelled. "Why would you scare him like that? Where you get off tellin' him he's doomed?"

"My powers are for seeing the future, not manipulating it! If your friend didn't want to know his destiny then he shouldn't have asked!"

"Oh cut the bull!" Jessie snapped. "You can't see into the future! You just like scarin' people!"

Giselda stood up. "I am a powerful soothsayer!" she declared. "The forces of the universe have given me powers beyond anything your mere mind can grasp!"

The other toys, including many of Maxie's, were standing outside the tent watching the confrontation. "Jessie, you're making a scene!" Bo whispered.

"I'll make all the scenes I want! I'll make a whole movie if I have to!"

"But Giselda _is_ a mystic!" one of Maxie's dolls called. "Show them your crystal ball!"

Giselda turned on her ball and the music began to play. Without hesitation Jessie picked it up off the table and turned it upside down. She pried open a little lid and pulled out a triple-A battery. She held it up for everyone to see.

Giselda stared her sullenly. "All right, the ball is just a prop." She tapped her head. "The real power is up here!"

"Yeah right!" Jessie dropped the ball on the table. "You're just a swindler gettin' your kicks from scarin' folks who don't know any better!"

Bo grabbed Jessie's arm and guided her toward the tent opening. "Okay, point proven! Let's go!"

"Oh no!" said Giselda. "You think you can just declare the great Madame Giselda a fraud and get away with it?" She pointed. "You will pay for this insolence! Tomorrow morning, you will feel my wrath! You will regret ever challenging Madame Giselda!"

" _Ooh I'm really shakin'!"_ Jessie mocked. "Yeah right. C'mon Bo-Bo, let's get out of here!" Bo took one last look at Giselda, then obediently followed her best friend outside.

"Jessie!" she scolded. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Jessie turned. "What she was doin' was straight up bullyin'! And I don't like bullyin'! Look, we both know Rex is a creampuff trapped in a monster's body! He's afraid of everythin'! He's terrified of Oompa Loompas for cryin' out loud! She shouldn't be tryin' to scare him more!"

"I know," said Bo. "And you were right to stand up for Rex. You're a good friend." Jessie shrugged. "But I just hope this isn't something you're going to regret."

The Cowgirl laughed callously. "What? That dinky little curse she put on me?"

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant…"

Jessie linked her cloth arm through the shepherdess's porcelain one. "Trust me, Bo. If there's one thing faker than psychics, it's curses! Now c'mon. Let's see how ol' Rex is doin'…"

As the two best friends walked off together, neither of them saw Giselda pull the curtain away and peek out. And neither of them saw her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Jessie didn't know what time it was but she was sure it was morning, even with her eyes closed. _My legs are cold,_ her half asleep brain thought. _Why are my legs cold?_

Someone poked her shoulder. Still not opening her eyes, Jessie shook her head and rolled over. The poke became a pat. _"Bagheera, I don't wanna go to the Man Village..."_ she mumbled.

There was a sharp slap on her shoulder. _"Wake up!"_

Jessie opened one eye. Then the other. Above her was a face with bottle green eyes and hair made of red yarn. The face was attached to a head that was attached to a body wearing a yellow and white blouse and denim jeans with cow print chaps. "You're not getting out of this one by being cute."

The Cowgirl bolted up. _"What in the holy…"_ As she jumped to her feet she almost lost her footing but the Doppelganger caught her before she toppled.

"I swear if you break me I'll never forgive you!"

Jessie pushed her away. "What is going on? Where am I? And who are you?"

"You're on the dresser in Molly's room."

Jessie rubbed the sleepies out her left eye. "Molly's room? Andy put me in the toy box last night! How did I…"

"See for yourself." The Lookalike put her hands on Jessie and turned her toward the dresser mirror.

The Cowgirl jumped with a gasp. Slowly she walked toward the mirror and stopped in front of it. "That's not me…" She turned to the Jessie behind her. "That's not me!"

"Believe me, I _know."_

Jessie glared suspiciously. "Who are you, Stranger? Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Am I… _Who do you think I am?"_ she shouted, then put a hand to her mouth. Turning, she looked to see if Molly was still asleep. She turned back to Jessie. "It's me, Bo! We've switched bodies!"

"Are you sure we've switched bodies? Maybe we switched brains or souls or…

Bo snapped her fingers in Jessie's face. "Jessie, focus! What happened to us?"

"I dunno," answered Jessie. She looked back in the mirror, then back at Bo. "What do we do?"

"Well the first thing to do," Bo answered. "Is to get out of here before Molly wakes up. Let's go out in the hall." She walked to the edge of the dresser and carefully climbed over, placing her feet on the drawer she had pulled slightly open to climb up. "And be careful! If you break my body we'll never…" It was at that point she began to lose her balance and she tumbled backward through the air, finally hitting the floor with a muffled thump.

Jessie gasped. _"BO!"_ She climbed down over the side and tried to move as fast as she could without falling. She reached the bottom and rushed to her friend's aide. "Sweet Lincoln's Beard, are you okay?"

Bo stood and Jessie helped her up. "I'm fine. You know, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

Jessie nodded. "Soft body absorbs the blow." She smiled and hugged herself. "Plus it makes me extra cuddly!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, let's just go!"

* * *

Out in the hall, Bo quietly closed the door. "Ok, the first thing we need to do is figure out how this happened. We can't change back if we don't know how we switched in the first place!"

"I got it!" Jessie cried. "We haven't been gettin' along, so we switched so we can walk awhile in the other's moccasins and learn a valuable lesson about how to appreciate each other!"

"What are you talking about?" Bo said in confusion. "We're best friends. We get along fine."

"Then you think of somethin', Smarty Skirt!"

Bo paused in thought. "Giselda…"

"Who?"

"Giselda!" she cried, grabbing Jessie. "You insulted her yesterday!"

Jessie laughed. "You mean that silly little Gypsy doll who threatened to put a curse on me? Ooh scary!" She began to imitate her. " _'Tomorrow mornin' you will feel my wrath!'_ Well it's mornin' now Giselda! I guess your wrath decided to sleep in instead!" She faced Bo. "What did she possibly think she could do anyway?" Bo gave her a look. Jessie's smug smile vanished. _"SON OF A BURNIN' BISCUIT I'LL KILL HER!"_ She screamed and ran toward the stairs.

Bo ran after her. "Stop!"

"Oh no! Not this time! When I get my hands around her neck, I'm gonna…"

Bo blocked her path, putting her hands on Jessie's shoulders. "You can't! It's almost eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday!"

"So?"

"So there's a chance Maxie's up playing with her toys! And there's also a chance she's still asleep in her bedroom!"

"And there's a chance she's up watchin' One Saturday Mornin' in the livin' room!"

"Do you really want to risk it?"

"Absolutely!" Jessie started toward the steps again and Bo grabbed her. "Leggo!"

Bo picked her up around the waist from behind, pinning her arms at her side. "Jessie calm down!" She said to her best friend who was kicking her legs in the air as she tried to get free. "This isn't going to help! _Just…breathe!"_ Jessie gave an irritated sigh and let herself go slack. Bo placed her back on the ground. "We _will_ go back to Maxie's and we _will_ get our bodies back but not now! We have to wait until we can go without being caught!"

"You mean we're stuck like this?"

"I guess so."

"Well we can't tell anyone! They'll think we're Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!"

Bo closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm not so sure I'm not." The two looked at each other for a moment. "Think we can do this?"

Jessie gave a half smile. "Well it shouldn't be too hard!" She said hopefully. "I mean, how tough can it be to act like you?" She turned toward Andy's room and began to walk to the door, swinging her hips back and forth like a clock pendulum.

Bo growled as she followed. "I do NOT walk like that!"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

Andy had already woken while Bo and Jessie were in Molly's room, so the bedroom was empty save for the other toys. "See?" Jessie said, letting Bo in behind her. "It's not so bad! As long as we're subtle 'bout it, we should be fine!"

"Morning girls!" Bo and Jessie turned toward the voice. Woody was coming toward them. He pulled Jessie's hat over Bo's eyes teasingly. "Mornin' Flatso!" He smiled tenderly at Jessie. "Good morning, Honey." He pursed his lips and moved toward her face.

Jessie screamed and dove behind Bo. _"ACK! GET 'IM AWAY FROM ME!"_

Woody drew back in shock. Bo sighed as she looked over her shoulder at Jessie, who was ducking behind her. "Subtle." She pulled Jessie out by the arm. "Now _Bo,_ that's not a nice way to act toward your boyfriend. Who you kiss _every morning."_

Jessie started. _"Oh heck no!"_ Bo rolled her eyes and pulled her away.

Buzz joined the Cowboy. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Woody answered helplessly. "I just tried to kiss her."

"THAT'S DISGUSTIN'!" Jessie suddenly yelled. Both men looked toward them startled.

Bo had her hands over her eyes. "Well I don't like it either, but you have to!"

"No way! I ain't kissin' him! I ain't kissin' another woman's boyfriend and definitely not him!"

"I'm giving you permission! One little peck isn't going to hurt!"

"Oh sure, one little peck now but next thing you know you'll want me to propose marriage…"

Bo put her hand over Jessie's mouth. "The faster you do this, the faster it'll be over with! Now just go!" She pushed her towards Woody.

Jessie winced as he looked at her. She took a deep breath and then, placing a hand on his chest, stood on her tiptoes with her lips puckered.

She moved her face one way but then moved it another, then another. "Gosh darn it, how do you do this with his nose in the way?"

"Uh Bo…"

" _Oh…"_ Jessie finally leaned over and kissed his cheek. "There!" She ran back to Bo. "Happy?" She hissed as they walked away.

"Not exactly…"

Jessie wiped her mouth on her arm. "Ew, it's like kissin' my brother!"

"He _is_ your brother. Sort of."

"Why would anyone want to kiss that uptight, neurotic geek?" Bo gave her a dirty look. Jessie looked sheepish. "Oh yeah…"

Buzz turned to Woody. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea…" Woody looked confused…and a little hurt. "If she didn't want a kiss then all she had to do is say no." He started to run after them. "Bo wait!"

"Oh no," Jessie said quietly. "I hope he doesn't want another."

Woody caught up with them. "Bo, are you all right?"

"Peachy keen, Br…" Bo elbowed Jessie. "I mean, why of course!" she said in an exaggerated southern accent. She tried to bat her eyelashes but it just looked like hard blinking. She frowned. "I think there's somethin' caught in my teeth."

"Well, it's that just you don't seem like…" Woody hesitated. "Like yourself."

Jessie had stuck all four fingers in her mouth trying to reach her back molar. "Stop that!" Bo cried, pulling her hand out. She looked at Woody and laughed nervously. "Uh, she's such a kidder isn't she?" She smacked Jessie on the shoulder and hissed, _"Are you crazy?"_

"Well if you're really okay…"

"Absolutely pauso-tootly!" Jessie grabbed Bo. "Well, we gotta go…somewhere. Bye-bye!"

Once the two were out of earshot, Jessie looked over her shoulder. "Think he bought it?" Bo groaned. "Is that a no?"


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

Woody was looking over a crossword puzzle book that Andy had bought from the checkout lane at the grocery store. _I wonder how many people actually win the prizes they always advertise on the front,_ he thought. _Actually, I wonder how many people even bother to submit an entry once they've finished._ He heard the sound of feet behind him and he turned. "Hi Gang."

"We want to play a game," said Hamm. "Think you can help us set up?"

"No problem. What is…" he stopped as he saw the box Potato Head was carrying: _Mousetrap._ "No way."

"What? Why not?"

"I hate that game!"

Hamm frowned. "Well you don't _have_ to play it!"

"No, you don't get it. I hate putting it together!" he went on. "It takes forever to set up, there's always a bunch of pieces missing or broken, and when you do finally get it, the game lasts less than ten minutes!"

"Come on Woody, don't be so stubborn!" Hamm protested.

"Be a pal and help us!" added Slinky.

Woody sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, fine!" He took the box, set it on the floor, and knelt down. "As long as you guys help me, then it shouldn't take so long to…"

The other toys had started to walk off. "Call us when you're done!"

"Whoa, oh no!" Woody stood up. "Does it say 'Sherriff Sucker' on my badge? You guys want to play you're going to help!"

"But we don't have hands," said Slinky, referring to himself, Hamm, and Rex.

"Yeah, and I just don't care enough," said Potato Head. In dismay, the Cowboy watched his friends leave. "See you in a couple hours!"

* * *

Bo and Jessie sat by the dresser, playing Old Maid. "Do your feet always hurt this much?" asked Jessie, reaching down to rub her left sole.

"The designer gave me shoes a size too small." Bo answered as she found a match and laid it down on her pile.

"Why?"

"I guess he didn't think I would mind," she replied wryly. "After awhile, you just learn to ignore it."

"I'm glad my feet are just my boots," said Jessie, taking a card from Bo's deck. "And I don't have to worry about shoes and sizes and stuff like that."

"I'll still be happy to get my own feet back regardless." Bo was quiet for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Jessie asked.

"I was just wondering what _I_ did to offend Giselda. Why she's punishing me as well as you."

"'Cause she's an evil little witch," said Jessie. "What makes you think you did anything?"

"I must have!" Bo insisted. "I might not know what it is, but I'm sure we can work it out. Just like you two will work things out." Jessie didn't answer. "Jessie?" She narrowed her eyes. _"Jessie…"_

"Well, why should I?" Jessie cried. "It's not like I did anything!"

"You chewed her out and accused her of being a fake."

"Well I wasn't wrong!" Jessie protested. "Just because she switched us doesn't mean she can tell the future!" She turned and looked at Andy's nightstand clock. "It's two after twelve now and Rex is just fine!"

"Actually," said Bo. "That clock is a little ahead isn't it? It should only be about eleven fifty nine..."

* * *

Back at the game board, Woody was looking over the instructions. "Ok, I've connected parts A through D, so next I have to…"

" _Woody!"_ Rex suddenly came rushing over, a little yellow cardboard triangle in his claws. "Hey Woody! I found a piece of cheese!" The box lid was in his path and as he ran toward the Cowboy, he went sprawling over it. He landed on the board, sending pieces of the barely put together contraption flying. "Ow."

Bo and Jessie watched as Woody jumped up. "Oh Rex, now look at what you did!"

Bo looked at Jessie. "A game…" she said slowly. She stood. "It was just a game…"

"Bo?"

"He fell into a _board game!"_

As Bo began to walk to the door Jessie followed. "Don't go away! I didn't know! Look, it's not like she explained it…"

She turned back and Jessie startled. For a moment there seemed to be raging fire dancing in her pupils, but just as quickly it was extinguished. "You're right Jessie," Bo said calmly. "Giselda _didn't_ explain the meaning of her vision and…What are you staring at?"

Jessie had gotten close to Bo's face and was looking closely at her eyes. "Nothin'." She backed off and reached over her shoulder, trying to grab a braid she'd forgotten wasn't attached to her anymore. "Are you angry at me?"

Bo sighed. "No, Jessie. I'm fine."

Jessie frowned. "If you're mad at me just say it!"

"I told you I was fine!"

"But you're not!" Jessie protested. "I can tell by the look on her face!"

"Jess…"

"You're doin' it again!" Bo turned her back and walked away. Jessie followed. "You're repressin' how you really feel and it's not healthy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bo said coolly.

"Yeah you do!" Jessie said. "You never let your angry feelin's out! Everyone thinks of you as the sensible one! The one that never panics or gets flustered! And when you do get mad, you push it away because if you were to get angry and lose your temper it would alter other people's perception of you, and more importantly your perception of yourself. Instead of dealin', you push all of it to the side where it just festers like a big bubbly cauldron, and one of these days that cauldron's gonna boil over!"

Bo looked stunned. "What? Did I get it wrong?"

Bo shook her head. "No, but…Jessie that was an amazing analysis! I had no idea your mind could work like a psychologist's!"

Jessie shrugged. "Oh it can't. That was just Woody's explanation about why you hate Potato Head."

Bo frowned. "I don't _hate_ Potato Head. He makes me angry, more so than any other person I've ever met, but I don't _hate_ him."

Jessie gave her a look. _"Repression…"_

"Even if I do repress my feelings," said Bo. "Today's not the day to solve my problem."

"Well, the first step to solvin' anything is to admit that you _have_ a problem."

"I don't have a problem!" Bo answered, folding her arms. "If I do it doesn't seem to be bothering me."

Jessie shook her head as she followed her. "Well one of these days you'll have to let it out."

"No I won't…"


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

It was about twelve thirty when Andy came in the bedroom to play with his toys. Using Legos, blocks, and cardboard boxes he constructed a large barrier in the center of the room.

Jessie was set in front of the wall. _"'Once upon a time there was a Princess named Emeraude. She was the kindest, sweetest princess who ever lived and everybody loved her! Everybody except…"_ He picked up Rex. _"Lord Zagato! Lord Zagato was jealous and wanted to be King over all the land!"_ He placed Jessie inside the fort and set Rex on top of the one of the cartons.

" _So he imprisoned her and took over everything and everyone was miserable. But…"_ He moved Woody, Buzz, and Bo to the center of the room. _"There arose three brave heroes: Sherriff Woody, the smartest, toughest Cowboy in the entire world! Buzz Lightyear, brave explorer of distant galaxies! And Jessie, the Fearless Prairie Princess!'"_

Andy pointed Woody's arm. _"'Release Princess Emeraude from the Water Dungeon, Lord Zagato!'"_

"' _In your dreams! She is my prisoner forever!'"_ He made a cackling noise as he moved Rex up and down as if he were jumping.

He turned Buzz to the other toys. _"'If only I hadn't used all my flying gas getting us here, I could just fly over the wall and rescue her!'"_

He moved Bo back and forth. _"'I can get her!'"_ Standing up, he ran to the closet door and opened it. Inside was a toy catapult and he wheeled it to the three waiting dolls.

 _Oh no,_ thought Bo as she looked at the catapult. _Not me. Please not me. Please not…_ Andy grabbed her and pulled the string on her back.

" _Yodel ay hee hoo!"_ sounded Jessie's voice box. Bo mentally cringed as Andy placed her in the launcher. He pulled the string and she soared through the air and over the wall, crashing near Jessie.

There was little time to recover as Andy reached back around and grabbed her. Like a battering ram he used her to knock down the wall. _"'Yeeee hah!'"_

Suddenly Mom's voice could be heard calling up the stairs. _"ANDY!"_

He dropped Bo. "What?" he called back as he stood up and moved to the bedroom door.

"Andy, you made a huge mess in the pantry this morning! I want you to come down here and reorganize it!"

"Aw, Mom! Can't it wait?"

"You've thirty seconds to get down these stairs, Young Man!"

"Okay, okay." As he trampled out, grumbling, the door swung partially closed.

All was quiet for a moment, then Woody slowly got to his feet. "Okay, the coast is clear! Good playtime, Gang!"

"Speak for yourself…" said Bo as she stood up woozily, holding her head. Jessie hurried over.

"Are you okay?"

Bo frowned at her. "I thought you said a soft body absorbs the blow!"

"Not if you land on your face."

"If this is what it's like to be the hero in Andy's games I think I'll stick to being the Damsel in Distress."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

Meanwhile, Woody and Buzz stood together out of earshot. "I'm telling you, Buzz," Woody whispered as he looked at the two women. "Something's off."

"What do you mean?" The Ranger whispered back.

"That whole incident with the kiss this morning, and the way she's been talking all day. Something's going on with Bo…and Jessie too."

"Jessie?" Buzz repeated in confusion. "Jessie's fine!"

"No she's not!" Woody insisted. "She's been calm and polite and she hasn't screamed or tried to give anyone a noogie! Frankly, it's kind of eerie…"

" _Pfft…"_ The Ranger waved him off. "There's nothing wrong with Jessie!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Buzz put his hands on his hips. "And I'll prove it!"

Bo had bent down and started to wipe off her skirt. "Look at this! You're getting my dress all dirty…"

" _Heads up!"_ Before Bo could even look toward the voice, Buzz had grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the floor.

"C'mon Cowgirl! Show me some of those famous rodeo moves!"

"Are you crazy? Get off me!" Bo shoved him away, knocking him on his fanny. "Don't touch me!"

Buzz looked stunned. "You don't want to wrestle? But we wrestle all the time!"

Jessie helped her up. "Now _Jessie,_ " she said with a smile. "That's not a nice way to act toward Buzz. Who you wrestle with _every..."_

"Oh don't even start!" As Bo turned to the door and started to leave, Jessie turned to Buzz and now Woody, who had joined them.

"Uh, she just ain't feelin' like her little ol' self y'all!" she drawled.

"'Ain't'?" Woody echoed. "Since do you say 'ain't'?"

Jessie didn't answer but ran after Bo. "Wait up, uh, Sugar!"

The Cowboy looked at Buzz, who was still sitting on the floor. "Now do you believe me?"

"Okay, something's up. But what could it be?"


	7. Chapter 7

7:

* * *

Jessie found Bo in Molly's room, petting her sheep. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "He just caught me off guard." She sighed. "It's just been a very strange day, hasn't it?" Jessie nodded. "How do you take all this physical punishment?"

"Punishment?" Jessie repeated in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"The catapult, Buzz, Andy…"

Jessie smiled. "That's not punishment! That's just good ol' fashioned fun!"

"Fun? You call being shot out of a catapult fun?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I like to roughhouse, remember?"

Bo couldn't help but smile affectionately at her friend. "I guess it's a good thing too."

* * *

Woody had pulled the Mousetrap game out under the bed from where he'd hidden it before playtime. Buzz sat with him as he continued to put it together. "H…H…Where's Part H? Ah, here it is."

"So what do you think is wrong with the girls?"

"I dunno, but…Oh _fit_ , you stupid piece of…They're both being weird, that much we know."

Buzz took the piece from Woody and fit it into the next component. "You're not very mechanically inclined, are you Sherriff?"

"I'd like to see you do better." Buzz shrugged and picked up Part K. Woody continued to talk as he sat back. "I've been wracking my brains trying to figure just what's going on, but no dice. It's almost like they've switched minds or something…"

"You mean like a Freaky Friday switch? C'mon Woody, that only happens in cartoons. Cartoons, movies, stories where the writer has run out of ideas…"

"Exactly. I guess we could just try talking to them again. That is if we ever get this stupid game…"

"Done," said Buzz, dusting off his hands. The whole game was set up…and even looked better than it did on the box. "Talking sounds like a good idea," he said, taking no note of Woody's stunned expression as the Cowboy stared at the board.

"Hey great job, Buzz!" said Hamm as he and the others came to look at Buzz's work.

"Looks good. Much better than Woody's ever done!" Potato Head snarked as he took a seat.

"Hey! I did some work on this too!" the Sherriff protested. The other toys ignored him.

"I call the green mouse!"

"Who's got the dice?"

Buzz just smiled sympathetically at his frustrated friend, who growled and stalked to the bedroom door.

* * *

Buzz dutifully followed Woody to Molly's room. Before going inside Woody whispered, "Let me do the talking. I've got an idea." The Ranger nodded.

The two girls were already by the door, apparently having a conversation between themselves when the men approached. "Say Bo," said Woody, unknowingly addressing Jessie. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

Jessie slid a glance at Bo and then looked back. "I'll try."

"Those guys in Andy's room drive me crazy! I spent most of the day trying to put together a board game for them and they don't even thank me!"

"You feel taken for granted," said Bo.

Woody looked a little surprised. "Uh, yeah." He turned back to Jessie. "What should I do?"

She grinned. "You should do this!" She began to mime tugging on a necktie. _"'No respect! No respect at all!'"_

Woody frowned at her. Bo moved closer and smiled compassionately, touching his arm softly. "I know you feel unappreciated, but when the chips are down, Andy's toys know they can always count on you. They might not show it, but inside they really are grateful for all you do, and I think they know without you around, things would fall apart. Just try to remember that."

Buzz raised his eyebrows. "That's really good advice."

"Yes, yes it is." Woody said slowly. "Okay, what on Earth is going on?"

Jessie stopped mugging. "What?"

"You two! You've both been acting like two mental patients! I swear, if this wasn't real life, I'd think you'd switched brains or something! I want an explanation and I mean now!"

Jessie laughed nervously. "Switch brains! Why that's just plain silly!" she said, once again trying to adopt Bo's accent. "I'm Bo! Don'tcha recognize me, Darlin'?"

"Well, of course I recognize you! It's just that you're…"

Jessie pinched his cheek. "You're cute! Ain't he the cutest little thang! Why I don't think I've seen someone so cute since Luke Duke a-courted me at the Twelve Oaks Barbecue down in…uh, Hee-Haw."

Bo made an exasperated noise and threw her arms in the air. "I give up!"

"Well, I'd love for y'all to stick around and chew the fat…" Jessie said quickly as she grabbed both Woody and Buzz by the arms. "But I gotta go sip sweet tea under a magnolia tree 'til Pa comes home with the hounds!" And with that she shoved them both out of the bedroom exit. "Y'all come back now ya hear!" She slammed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

" _Hee-Haw?"_

Jessie shrugged. "Think I should've said Green Acres?"

"Wearing a hoop skirt does _not_ make me Scarlett O'Hara!"

"Well duh! You're blonde!"

Bo just sighed. "Will you just cool it with the Southern references?"

Jessie saluted merrily. "Aye-aye, Miss Scarlett!"


	8. Chapter 8

8:

* * *

At bedtime, Andy chose three toys: Woody, Buzz, and Bo. With one full sized human and three toys in the twin bed, she was sandwiched awkwardly, but told herself she was probably more comfortable in Jessie's flexible body than she would've been in her own porcelain skin. Besides, sleeping in a bed was much nicer than lying on the cold dresser.

 _I just have to wait until midnight. Then Jessie and I can go across the street, just like we planned…_ Sliding her eyes to left, she noticed Buzz was smiling at her. "What?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Jessie."

"Oh! You too." As best she could, she rolled over and smiled at Woody. "Goodnight, Woody."

"Don't think I don't remember what you did the last time Andy chose you for bedtime!" he said gruffly. "Keep your gas inside you tonight!" And with that, he rolled away from her. "Goodnight."

Suddenly, Buzz's arm was around her shoulders. _Awkward…_ Fortunately, his eyes were already closed. Bo just stared at the ceiling. _Midnight…_

* * *

The clock on the nightstand said ten thirty-four when Woody realized there was something on his chest. His hand moved toward the thing. It was nice and soft. He smiled in his sleep as he continued to feel. Nice and soft…and had hair?

Woody's eyes flew open. _"Jessie! Get off!"_ he snapped.

Bo was curled up on his torso. She gave him a half lidded, dreamy smile as she looked up at him. "Hi Cowboy," she mumbled.

"Do you mind?" he said tetchily. "This is kind of awkward."

"But I like using you as a pillow. You're so soft."

"Gee thanks, but somehow I think my _girlfriend_ might object. Remember her?"

Bo frowned. Then touched her face. Realization and memory dawned and she sat up. "Oh that's right. I'm Jessie, aren't I?"

"As opposed to who? Dr. Seuss? Why don't you snuggle Buzz?" Both of them looked over at the Ranger, who was sprawled out snoring loudly.

Bo winced. How could anyone snuggle with Buzz? His body looked so cold and hard. Woody had already turned away, back toward her and front to Andy. As Bo lay down, a thought occurred and it made her smile.

She rolled over. "So you really would never cuddle with another girl?" she said to Woody's back.

"What? Of course not! Go back to sleep!"

There was a moment's silence, then Bo spoke again. "You must really love Bo."

"You already know I do."

Bo smiled. "She loves you too."

Woody, still facing away, frowned. "You're being weird."

Bo didn't answer back but lay her head on the pillow. _Just another hour and a half._

* * *

It was twelve twenty-two when Bo and Jessie finally found themselves crossing the street to the Waldorf home. By the mailbox, Jessie paused as Bo stopped behind her, blowing on her hands to warm them in the late December night. "It's an old house," Jessie said. "The windows have no screens and no locks."

"Safe," Bo replied sarcastically.

"They're our only way to get inside."

"How?"

Jessie pointed to the window closest to the porch. Months ago, Emily had planted a sweet bay sapling in front of it. Now its branches stretched towards the panes.

"You want us to climb a tree?"

"No," said Jessie. _"You're_ climbing a tree."

 _"WHAT?"_

"You have to climb the tree, get on the sill, open the window, and climb inside. Once you do, you can open the door to let me in."

"Are you out of your mind?" Bo snapped. "I can't climb a tree! I'm porcelain!"

"Wrong! _I'm_ porcelain!" said Jessie. "Which is why _you_ have to be the one to do the climbin'!"

Bo bit her lip and looked toward the tree. To a human it was a mere shrub but to a toy it might as well have been a magic beanstalk stretching to a cloud kingdom.

"Come on Bo-Bo, you can do this," Jessie prodded. "You want our bodies back, right?"

Bo nodded slowly. Slowly she took a step toward the sweet bay and placed her hand on the trunk. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Even in Jessie's limber, athletic body, climbing was one of the hardest things Bo had ever had to do. Branches smacked her in the face and scratched her. Jessie's boots constantly slipped on the slick trunk and she had to work to find her footing. Still, she told herself, at least it smelled nice.

Below, Jessie cheered her on. _"You ken dooo eett!"_

"Not helping!" Bo called down irritably. Finally, slowly, she inched her way across the branch closest to the house and to the sill. Once there, she took a moment to take a breath and pull sap out of Jessie's hair. "I can't...believe...I made it."

"Great! Now all you have to do is jump off the sill to the floor!" Jessie called. "It's only about three feet!"

 _"Only?"_

"Look at it this way. At least you can't break!"

Bo sighed and pushed up the sash. Looking inside, she glanced down at the hardwood floors. "Well why not? I've done everything else today." She took a deep breath and leaped.

Five minutes passed. Jessie began to feel antsy. Another five minutes. _Is she in trouble? What's takin' that girl so long? Blast it, I wish I could climb that tree myself! This body is a real pain in the..._

Suddenly the door opened and Bo appeared. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. "What in the world took you so long?" she hissed.

"I had to find a chair and then I had to push it to the door all by myself. It takes awhile."

"Right!" As fast as she could, Jessie scurried up the porch and rejoined Bo. "Let's go kick some Fortune Teller butt!"


	9. Chapter 9

9:

* * *

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Bo and Jessie were in Maxie's bedroom. But this time the room was entirely dark and there were no friends to greet them. In the corner Maxie slept, one bare foot sticking out from under her glow-in-the-dark comforter.

Madame Giselda's tent had not been moved from its spot. As the two approached the entrance, Bo reached out to touch Jessie's shoulder. "Wait, we just can't barge in! We need a plan!"

"Oh I got a plan!" Jessie said, turning to look at her. "First, we go in..."

"Yes?"

"Then we punch her in the head twenty or thirty times..."

Bo winced. _"Yeeesss?"_

"And then...we tell her exactly what we want!" Bo gave her a look. "What? No good?"

"You know Jessie, it's a good thing you're not a human being."

"Why's that?"

"Because you'd constantly be incarcerated!" Bo sighed. "What we need to do is be calm and rational."

Jessie nodded. "Calm. Rational," she repeated. She lifted the tent flaps so she and Bo could see inside. Madame Giselda was in her spot, asleep. Snores could be heard.

"Calm. Rational," Jessie said again. "Piece of cake." Slipping inside, she approached the tiny table, Bo tip toeing behind her. "Calm. Rational. Calm. Rational..."

The Cowgirl slammed her fists into the table, sending the tiny doll flying backwards. _"WAKE UP AND CHANGE US BACK RIGHT NOW!"_

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm going to wake up in the body of the dog tomorrow."

"Really?" said Jessie. "Neat." Bo scowled.

Madame Giselda pulled herself up by the table. "How dare you! Leave my tent at once!"

"The jig's up, Baba Yaga!" said Jessie. "We want to be us again, and we want to be us right now!"

Madame Giselda's eyes searched their faces. She broke into a grin. "So not quite feeling like yourselves are you? But what could _I_ have to do with it? _I'm_ just a swindler who gets my kicks from scaring folks who don't know any better!"

Jessie curled her fists into balls. "Why you little..."

Bo pushed her away. "Jessie, let me handle this!" Kneeling down, she looked the Gypsy doll in the eye. "Madame Giselda, we're very, _very_ sorry for insulting you! I mean, I'm not sure _what_ I did to insult you, but just the same I'm truly sorry, so if you could just switch us back..."

"You didn't do anything."

Bo froze. "I beg your pardon?"

Madame Giselda shrugged as if she were bored. "A switching spell needs two to work. I wanted to switch her," she said, nodding at Jessie. "And you happened to be standing right there. If it had been the Potato, I would have switched her with the Potato."

"So..." Bo said slowly. "You're saying...this has all been just because of a matter of circumstance?"

"Precisely."

"You..." Bo seemed at a loss for words. She began to shake. "You..." Her face flushed bright red. _"YOU LITTLE WITCH!"_

Both Jessie and Giselda were taken aback. "Uh, Bo..."

 _"Do you have any idea what I've been through today? I have fallen down, been tackled, shot out of a catapult, my boyfriend thinks I'm insane...And you're telling me this is all because I was standing in the wrong place?"_

"Or the right place, depending on your point of view."

 _"You horrible, evil..."_ Jessie tapped her on the shoulder but Bo ignored her. _"If you don't change us back in the next ten seconds..."_ Jessie continued to tap. _"WHAT, Jessie?"_

Jessie was grinning. "You're angry!"

 _"OF COURSE I'm angry!"_

"Don't you see? You're not repressin' your anger! You just yelled and lost your temper and called her names! You're a regular ol' hothead now!" She sniffled, wrapping her arms around Bo. "I'm so proud!"

Bo rolled her eyes.

Giselda looked irritated. "Are you two quite finished?"

"Are you going to change us back?" Jessie demanded.

"No."

Jessie looked at Bo. "Can I hit her now?"

Bo almost looked like she was considering it. "No," she finally answered. "If you hit her she'll never change us back."

"She ain't changin' us back now!"

"I hate violence!" Bo said quickly. "Let's just…think about this rationally." She turned to the tiny doll, who was staring up at them. "What can we do to get our original bodies? Name your price."

Giselda looked at Jessie. She smiled almost evilly. "I want you…"

Jessie looked surprised, then uncertainly at Bo. "Uhhh, that's flatterin' of you, I think, but I kinda got this thing goin' with this Space Toy…"

" _Not like that!"_ Giselda snapped. "Let me tell your fortune!" She began to mutter under her breath. "What is it with this child's toys…"

"But I…"

Bo suddenly pushed her forward. "Do it."

"But I don't believe in fortune tellin'!"

"Says the one standing in my body! You got us into this mess, now get us out!"

Jessie looked back and forth. She sucked in her breath and gritted her teeth. _"Fine…"_ she growled. "Lay it on me, Miss Cleo."

Giselda switched on her ball and the tinkling music began to play. As its light glowed on their faces she studied the opaque little orb. "Ah hah…ah hah…"

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Well?" asked Bo. "Do you see Jessie's future?"

"Of course I do," she answered. "I see a stubborn streak that never fades…"

"That sounds like you."

"Well duh, even I could've predicted that."

"I wasn't finished!" Giselda snapped. "A stubborn streak that will lead to trouble…"

"Haven't we had enough of that?" Bo moaned.

Giselda looked at her. "You don't have to worry about it. You however," she said to Jessie. "Oh yes, I see trouble. But when the hour is at its darkest and the blaze is at its brightest, you will find what is most important."

There was silence.

Jessie looked stunned. "I…I…What in Oklahoma City does that even mean?"

"I won't tell."

"What? Why?"

"Because you must write your own destiny. Knowing all there is to know about one's fate would destroy one's life. You would forever be focused on the future and not the present in front of you."

"Thank you, Doc Brown."

"Who?"

Bo looked hopeful. "So can we switch back now?"

Giselda sat back. "Fine," she snapped her fingers. "There. Done."

Jessie and Bo looked at each other. "Are you playin' some kind of game? We're still in each other's bodies!"

"Did you switch immediately the first time?" said Giselda irritably. "It takes a few hours!"

Bo sighed. "Well, I guess then all we can do is wait."

As she and Jessie walked to the tent flap, Jessie turned back. "Hey wait a minute…" she turned to Giselda. "What about Bo-Bo? If you're an all mighty soothsayer, why don't you tell _her_ future?"

Bo hesitated, looking somewhat exasperated but curious too.

Giselda stared at Bo with interest. Finally she spoke. "I cannot. Fascinating…"

"Hah!"

Bo pinched Jessie for her outburst. "What do you mean you cannot?"

"I've never encountered anyone like you before, My Child, but it seems," Giselda said. "That your future…has yet to be written."

* * *

Outside the tent, Jessie held the flap for Bo. "Well we achieved what we set out to accomplish…I think," Bo said.

"We'll know in a few hours," Jessie answered. She pounded her fist into her hand. "And if it doesn't work, I'll come back here and pop her head off its neck joint."

"What a lovely image, Jessie. No wonder she predicted you're headed for trouble."

Jessie waved her off. "I ain't headed for nothin'! I know exactly where I'm going!" She turned…

And walked directly into Woody.


	10. Chapter 10

10:

* * *

"I can't believe you guys actually did switch bodies!" Woody said. It was a little past one-thirty and he, Bo, Jessie, and Buzz were back in the Davis' living room, sitting on the sofa.

"I can't believe you guys followed us across the street," Jessie grumbled. "Not to mention to listenin' the whole time we were in Giselda's tent. Creepers."

"Hey, it's not like you were exactly honest with what was going on!"

Bo shrugged and smiled apologetically. "Would you have believed us?"

Woody paused. "Well Jessie did try to stick her entire fist in her mouth…Or your fist in your mouth…"

Buzz coughed. "How long do you think until you're, you know…"

"Back to normal?" Jessie shrugged. "Gypsy Rose said a few hours but she could've been lyin'. Could be a few weeks, could be a few months…" She wriggled her eyebrows at Woody teasingly. "Could be years. We might hafta get married…"

"Oh knock it off," Woody grumbled, pulling Bo's bonnet down over her face. "I don't care whose body Bo is stuck in. That's not what's important to me. I love Bo for who she is, not what she looks like."

Without warning, Bo flung her arms around him and wrapped him in a tight hug, causing the apples of his cheeks to flush. "Admittedly that would take some getting used to…" Slowly he put his arm around Bo. "But we'd make it work somehow."

"You won't have to." They looked at Buzz. "Because Bo and Jessie _will_ switch back. And if they don't, well, I'll talk to this Giselda myself. They need to be in their own bodies. It isn't right what she's done. It goes against science and nature."

Jessie looked uncomfortable. "You don't think I'm a freak, do ya Buzz?"

Buzz blinked in surprise. "What? No! No, I don't blame you, Jessie." He took her hand and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. If Giselda switched you once, she can switch you again."

Woody sighed. "I guess…all we can do is wait until morning."

With that the four toys laid down on the sofa cushions and tried to get comfortable. Bo took off Jessie's hat and laid her head on Woody's chest. "This is so weird," he muttered.

"Do you want me to move?"

"Nah."

There was silence.

Jessie spoke up. "Hey Woody, what if Bo had been switched with Potato Head?"

"Don't make me throw a pillow at you."

"Don't make me throw up."

* * *

Five chimes from the hall clock woke Woody the next morning. Groggily he wondered for a moment if Andy had left him in the living room overnight. Then seeing the mop of red yarn snuggled on his vest, the past twenty-four hours all came rushing back to him.

 _Did it work…could she be…_ He put a hand on the sleeping woman's shoulder and shook her gently. "Bo? Are you in there? Bo?"

A fist flew up and socked him in the jaw. _"Ow!"_

Her eyes opened as she sat up and yawned. "What's the deal, Skinny Britches? It can't be more than five thirty!"

"It's five," he said, rubbing his chin. "And welcome back."

Jessie's hands flew to her head. She felt her braid. As she did a big grin split her face. _"I'm back! I'm me again! YEEEE…"_

Woody clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't yell! You'll wake up the entire…" Before he could even finish the sentence he was being pinned to the sofa cushion and smothered with kisses.

Bo lay on top of him. "I've been waiting to do that for twenty-four hours," she explained to the startled Cowboy.

Jessie laughed at the look on Woody's face. Turning, she saw Buzz was sitting up. "Welcome back," he smiled shyly. "I'm glad it worked. It's just too quiet when you're not yourself."

"Aw, ain't you sweeter than…" Jessie paused and looked at Bo, who was still on top of Woody. "Hey Scarlett, I could use a metaphor."

"How about a honey baked ham with a side of corn puddin'?"

Jessie began to laugh so hard she stuffed her face in the sofa cushion to muffle the sound. Buzz just looked embarrassed. "I'd rather not be compared to processed meat."

She pulled her face out of the sofa. "Fair enough." Jumping up, she pulled Buzz to his feet. "Hey Ranger, don't forget! I owe you a wrestlin' match later!"

Buzz grinned.

Woody finally sat up and grabbed up his hat. "I think we all better get back upstairs."

"Good idea," Buzz agreed. As they all climbed down and headed to the door, Woody held it open.

Jessie looked at Bo. "Um, why don't you two go on ahead? We'll catch up."

"You're not going to go kick a witch doctor are you?"

"Nah, the Witch Doctor and I are cool. I have a leprechaun stompin' scheduled for eight, though."

Woody scowled.

Bo smiled and shook her head. "Just give us a minute, Honey."

Sighing, the Cowboy nodded and he and Buzz let the living door fall behind them.

Bo turned and suddenly found herself being embraced. "Oh!" she patted Jessie's back. "What's this for?"

"Sorry," Jessie mumbled.

"What?"

"I said," Jessie let go of the hug. "I'm sorry. For you know, flyin' off the handle at Giselda. And getting us both into trouble."

"It's okay, Jess…"

Jessie shook her head. "It ain't okay. If I hadn't been shootin' off my mouth none of this would've even happened." Her eyes downcast, she grabbed her braid. "I am headed for trouble, just like she said…"

Bo paused. She put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "You know, Giselda was right about one thing. She was right about your stubborn streak."

Jessie grunted.

"But she didn't mention your other quality: Determination. You were determined to get our bodies back and you did."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Stubborn people are inflexible and uncompromising. Determined people are able to adapt to meet their ends."

"Well I think stubborn sounds more like me."

"But don't you see? You don't believe in fortune telling but you let Giselda tell your future anyway, because you knew it was the only way to get us back to normal."

"Huh," Jessie started to smile. "Well, you know, you surprised me too."

"I did?"

"You climbed a bush. And jumped off a window ledge. And screamed at a practical stranger. Who knew ya had it in ya?" she smiled mischievously. "I guess from now on I'm gonna have to let you win at 'Battleship.' Sometimes. Maybe."

Bo linked an arm through her friend's. "Well, I couldn't have done any of it without you."

As she and Jessie began to walk to the living room door, Jessie began to sing softly under her breath. _"'You've got a friend in me…"_ Then a little louder, " _You've got a friend in me…When the road looks rough ahead…"_

Bo sang the next line, _"And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed…"_

Jessie grinned. _"You just remember what your gal pal said…"_ Together they harmonized as they walked out of the living room and into the hall.

" _Girl, you've got a friend in me! Yeah you've got a friend in me…"_


End file.
